Recuerdos de Navidad
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Los reyes os traen este regalo de mi parte. Capitulo Unico!. Espero que les guste. --- En una casa se celebra una reunion, todos viene contentos, y al final, se recuerdan cosas de una nochebuena en Hogwarts. Sirius Noel y Papa Lupin aparecen en una escena


Aquí me tienen, de nuevo dando la lata :-P

Este capitulo, aunque retrasado, es un especial de Navidad. Ademas, esta presentado al concurso de la pagina de HarryArgentino (si la conocen, pueden votarme, estoy en la categoría numero 3)

Espero que les guste y les traiga sonrisas, es mi regalo de reyes para todos ustedes.

Disfruten de la historia.

****

**Recuerdos de Navidad**

****

Navidad. 

Época de paz, magia, tranquilidad, compañerismo, generosidad, ilusión, sueños…

Tiempo de sacar lo mejor de las personas y mostrar la cara más amable a los demás.

…Y tiempo de recordar viejos recuerdos y desempolvar anécdotas de años anteriores, donde las preocupaciones quedaban lejos y las cabezas estaban llenas de sueños: aquellos lejanos años de escuela.

Era lo mismo que se iba a hacer en una casa del Valle de Godric, en un lugar recóndito de Londres, entre varias personas que se iban a reunir para la cena de Nochebuena.

En un rincón apartado, enfrente de la chimenea, se encontraban los hombres mientras que las chicas se afanaban en dejar lista la estupenda comida con la que sorprender a los comensales.

Muchos, muchos eran los que se esperaban, aunque algunos ya habían aparecido. 

Sentado en uno de los sillones del salón estaba el mejor amigo del dueño de la casa, un alto cargo del ministerio, puesto de gran responsabilidad, y un estupendo guardián de los Chudley Cannons, junto a los cuales todavía no habían perdido ningún partido. Era Ron Weasley, un joven pelirrojo, ya con varias responsabilidades encima, pues, aparte del anillo que llevaba en la mano y que demostraba su condición de casado, y del puesto del ministerio y de jugador de quiddicth profesional, sus ojos no paraban quietos: observaba y vigilaba una pequeña figura que no paraba de moverse por el salón.

Hábilmente, con una mano, detuvo el avance del pequeño, que se había acercado peligrosamente al calido y agradable fuego del salón, su curiosidad era excesivamente grande en esa edad, y este chiquillo no se estaba quieto ni un momento. Suspirando, lo volvió a depositar en el suelo, lejos del peligro y cerca de dos niños más que jugueteaban bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, su mejor amigo y cuñado.

Pues si, estaba en la casa de Harry, su mejor amigo desde el día en que se conocieron, y los gemelos que correteaban en el salón eran sus sobrinos y ahijados. Después de muchos años oscuros, este joven había derrotado a la amenaza más grande de todos los tiempos, y ahora todo el mundo disfrutaba de un tiempo de paz, largamente esperada. 

No había sido si no, hasta unos cinco años antes, el año de la derrota de Voldemort, en que este se decidió a enfrentarse a su más escondido miedo y declararse a la hermana de su mejor amigo. No era el Lord, no era el miedo a morir lo que escondía más profundamente, era el miedo a ser rechazado por ella, por Ginny, y verse arrinconado y hundido en la desesperación de no haberlo intentado antes. No fue así, para alegría de él, la muchacha no le había olvidado, y a pesar de estar esperándole muchos largos años, todavía la llama del amor no se había extinguido en ella. Amor que comenzó por un ídolo, por una figura que admiraba por lo que había hecho a la edad de un año y que derivo en amor a la persona por lo que era simplemente, un muchacho nada fuera de lo común, a excepción de estar destinado a acabar con el señor oscuro, nada era extraordinario en él, era nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter.

Y cuatro años mas tarde, boda doble, recordó el pelirrojo mirando una de las fotografías que inundaban el gran salón de la casa de su amigo, allí estaba él, su boda, y la de su amigo, la boda de su hermana y la de Hermione. Dios, cuanto pasó hasta ese momento y cuantos hasta la fecha en la que estaban. Despegando la vista de la fotografía que reflejaba uno de los días más felices de su vida (no el único), los posó sobre su hijo, un vivaracho muchacho que de nuevo se aproximaba a la chimenea. Nuevamente, sus brazos lo apartaron del peligro y lo volvieron a depositar junto con los gemelos, que, en contra de lo que todo el mundo había pensado en un principio, eran bastante más tranquilos que unos familiares suyos. Pasó una mano por su cabello, por ahora ya tenia suficiente trabajo.

Oyó risas provenientes de la cocina, allí estaban las respectivas esposas de ambos, Ginny, y su adorada Hermione. Que agradable se preveía el encuentro de todo el mundo, todos con sus seres queridos, empezó a recordar los lejanos años de la escuela y el tiempo trascurrido hasta ese momento y lugar...

- ¿En que piensas, Ron? – la voz de su amigo le sacó de los pensamientos en los que se había sumergido

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, ahora, en este momento, en este instante. Estabas pensativo. ¿Te pasa algo? 

- No, nada. Sólo recordaba tiempos pasados…

- ¿Y que fueron mejores?

- No, creo que nada superaría este momento – las risas de Hermione se escucharon desde la cocina, seguramente estarían las dos muchachas hablando de sus asuntos – ¿Sabes, Harry?, a veces me parece estar en un sueño. Es todo tan perfecto, tan… irreal… que parece todo un sueño

- Ya empiezas de nuevo con tus inseguridades, amigo – le contestó el hombre de pelo negro, a la vez que se levantaba del asiento y se acercaba a los tres chiquillos que jugaban en la alfombra. Agachándose, cogio a uno de ellos, su ahijado, y, acercándose a su amigo, lo depositó encima de sus rodillas – No me dirás que él no es real. Es la viva imagen de su padre, y su padre eres tú – el niño, de apenas dos años y un poco más, miró de forma curiosa a su padre y padrino.

- Gracias por recordármelo – agradeció Ron con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a su único hijo. Este, al verse librado del abrazo, y al verse tan cerca de su objetivo principal, se bajo de las rodillas de su padre y… - Alto ahí, a la chimenea ni te acerques – los fuertes y seguros brazos del pelirrojo rodearon de nuevo al niño, que, con un mohín de enfado, fue depositado de nuevo en la alfombra, junto con sus primos.

- ¿Qué le gustara tanto del fuego? – preguntó su padre al sentarse de nuevo cansadamente en el sillón.

- No se, quizás… - le contestó su amigo, con una mirada picara que lo decía todo.

- Harry, no seas así – la contestación del pelirrojo vino acompañada por un cojinazo por parte del otro.

- Yo sólo digo la verdad. El fuego es muy… – se escondió detrás del cojín, para protegerse de futuros arrebatos, antes de continuar hablando - … inspirador – en ese momento todas las almohadas del salón tuvieron una misma dirección, hacia la cabeza y cuerpo del dueño de la casa.

La batalla hubiera seguido toda la noche, a pesar de estar casados ambos, de tener hijos y responsabilidades importantes (uno como ministro de magia y otro como jefe del departamento de aurores), de cuidar de una familia, todavía se comportaban a veces como un par de crios, de niños que gustaban jugar y disfrutar de la vida sin preocupaciones…pero el timbre de la puerta cortó la diversión a medio camino.

- Yo "abo" – uno de los gemelos se levantó de su sitio y correteo hasta la puerta, seguido muy de cerca de otros dos niños, uno igual que él, y otro de similar edad. Todos llevaban encima varias plumas de lo que parecía plumas de cojines (los niños se habían metido en la batalla y esta había dado lugar a dos adultos contra los tres chiquillos, resultando como en todas, vencedores los segundos –eran mas escurridizos, y sus padres, además, no utilizaban la magia en esas ocasiones-)

- ¡! Tío Sirius!! – anuncio alegremente uno de los muchachos pelirrojos.

Ahí estaba, en el marco de la puerta, un hombre que, a pesar de la edad, todavía conservaba ese atractivo típico que no había perdido en los años trascurridos hasta entonces, ni por todas las calamidades pasadas. Sonreía, sonreía al ver el espectáculo que tenía enfrente, y fijando sus ojos en el comedor (donde todo parecía lleno de plumas y más plumas), echó a andar con los niños en sus talones, hasta que entró en el salón. Con sus brazos en jarras, observó a los dos únicos adultos que estaban en el interior, la cara era de completa decepción.

- Pero miren lo que han hecho – dijo a su ahijado y su amigo señalando el desorden causado – Todos los cojines en el suelo, todo destrozado… - los dos aludidos agacharon la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento – y lo peor es – Harry y Ron esperaron a que continuase el sermón dado, pero algo les cayó encima, junto con las ultimas palabras de Sirius Black - ¡¡¡Que no me han esperado a mi!!!

Los cojines volaron de nuevo por la habitación: los adultos habían pedido revancha (ahora que tenían un participante mas, había que aprovechar esa "ventaja") y los niños estaban encantados de concedérsela.

------------------

- Ahora que todos estamos tranquilos – Ginny Potter-Weasley dio un ultimo vistazo al salón ya recogido por los cuatro adultos (si cuatro, Remus Lupin se había unido a la batalla una media hora después, y aun así, los niños habían ganado de nuevo por lo que les tocó recoger todo el alboroto causado, cosa no muy difícil, gracias a las varitas que estos podían utilizar libremente) – Podemos empezar la cena de Navidad – depositó ante la multitud reunida ese señalado día el menú diseñado por Hermione y por ella.

Empezando por la cabecera se podía encontrar con todos los amigos y conocidos que habían venido, como hacían habitualmente desde hace años, a la cena y lugar especial para recordar todos los sucesos sucedidos ese año y donde se reunían todos para recordar y darse las felicitaciones y deseos para el año que comenzaría. En la cabecera de la mesa, como no, se podía encontrar a la persona de más rango de todos ellos: el ex director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. A sus lados estaban los dueños de la casa, los anfitriones: Harry y Ginny, cada uno con un niño al lado. Siguiendo el lado de Harry, estaba Ron, su travieso hijo, y Hermione. Después Sirius (actual profesor de la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts), Remus (actual director de la escuela antes mencionada), Minerva McGonagall (seguía con su puesto de profesora de transformaciones, tras haber rechazado el puesto de directora – pero seguía siendo subdirectora en todo caso), Hagrid y Madame Maxime (pareja por supuesto, pero todavía no se decidían en pasar por el altar), familiares y algunos amigos y conocidos de los cuatro (muchos de la escuela, otros del trabajo, del equipo de quiddicth, de la selección de Inglaterra – de la que tanto Harry como Ron eran jugadores oficiales - ), y así hasta mas de la treintena de personas. 

Las navidades eran largamente esperadas por todos, era las únicas veces que se reunían todos juntos, ya que a causa de sus trabajos o asuntos, no se veían o reunían tranquilamente. Y la cena de Navidad era el mejor día de todos, era cuando afloraban los recuerdos vividos y se veían sumergidos en lo que, casi todo el mundo decía, los tiempos en los que nada importaba: los años de escuela. Recordando esos tiempos, y las anécdotas que se tenían que contar unos a otros de ese año, trascurrió rápidamente la comida.

- Propongo un brindis – un alegre Dumbledore se levantó al finalizar la copiosa comida, había sido, como todas, fantástica y los halagos a las cocineras fueron abundantes desde el comienzo – Por una navidad y un comienzo de año realmente tan fantástico como todos los anteriores – el ruido de copas chocando resonó por todo el gran salón, todos tenían en mente ese mismo deseo, que todo siguiera como hasta entonces.

El liquido burbujeante desapareció de las copas rápidamente, los niños también se sumaron a ese brindis, pero ellos con zumo de calabaza (no iban a permitir sus padres que tomasen bebidas alcohólicas hasta que tuviesen la edad necesaria, en ese aspecto se habían vuelto responsables los ex alumnos de Hogwarts, a pesar de que en otros aspectos no lo fueran tanto)

-----------------------

Ya había llegado la hora que tanto esperaban los menores de la casa, la llegada de ese hombre bonachón vestido de rojo, que repartía regalos. Los tres pequeños se empezaban a impacientar al ver pasar las manecillas del reloj, mientras que los adultos miraban fotografías de años anteriores o, simplemente, se agrupaban para comentar sus asientos o cosas curiosas sucedidas, pero ellos no, los dos gemelos, y su primo se habían sentado enfrente del gran reloj que gobernaba la sala y miraban, como hipnotizados, el lento trascurrir de las manecillas, interiormente deseando poder hacer magia y hacer que el tiempo trascurriera mas deprisa de lo que lo hacia (pero ya se sabe, cuanto mas deseas una cosa, mas lento pasa el tiempo, y eso era lo que les sucedía a los tres pequeños, que sentados, se concentraban en el tic-tac del reloj)

Mientras, en una de las esquinas del salón, un grupo no muy numeroso miraba fotografías suyas y comentando como y en que situación se había hecho cada una.

- Mira, esta es del torneo de los tres magos…

- De los cuatro, cariño – le corrigió su marido. En la mano de Ginny se veía una vieja fotografía, tomada en su cuarto año, de recuerdos dolorosos, pero ya superados para él. 

- ¿Y esta? – otra fotografía fue señalada por uno de los observadores. Aparte de Harry y Ginny, se encontraban viendo las fotos alrededor la pareja formada por Ron y Hermione (esta ultima había echado un hechizo protector sobre la chimenea, por el bien de su hijo, cosa que a su marido no se le había ocurrido antes). También se encontraba ahí el padrino de Harry, Sirius, con Remus (y las esposas de ambos), y el director Dumbledore.

- Esta es del segundo año – le contestó Ron tras mirar la fecha anotada por detrás de la fotografía – quizás una de tantas de Colin – recordó al muchacho y su inseparable cámara de fotos.

Muchas hojas se pasaron, y se recordaron los siete años trascurridos por la mayoría en la escuela, llenos de gratos recuerdos y de experiencias inolvidables.

- Ya terminamos – dijo un cansado Harry cerrando el álbum, pero de repente, una pequeña foto salió de ahí, era de un tamaño normal, pero a diferencia de las demás, esta tenia los bordes desgastados, como si alguien hubiese querido romperla, pero no había podido hacerlo. - ¿Que es esta fotografía? – preguntó al verla caer al suelo, bocabajo, nadie había visto la imagen que contenía. Despacio, le dio la vuelta, pero al ver lo que contenía, inmediatamente quiso esconderla, no le traía recuerdos muy agradables, especialmente para él.

- Déjame ver – Ron intentó apartar la mano de Harry de la foto, pero este se resistía a mostrarla.

Tras una larga lucha en la que él, claramente estaba en desventaja, puesto que eran tres contra uno (Sirius y Remus se habían unido a la lucha por descubrir que era lo que el muchacho trataba de ocultar), tuvieron entre sus manos la preciada fotografía. Al reconocer el contenido de aquella, Sirius dio tal carcajada que todos en el salón fueron a ver que era lo que sucedía, y todos quisieron saber a que era debido.

- Si, cuenta, cuenta – animaban algunos.

- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? – el mejor amigo de Harry se encontraba interrogándoles, no sabia nada de aquella situación y no se acordaba de nada que pudiera haber degenerado en eso.

- ¿Por qué la escondías? Estas tan mono – Ginny sostenía ahora la fotografía entre sus manos, ella tampoco sabia nada de aquella, y eso que llevaban casados mas de cuatro años.

El aludido se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza, era algo que no quería recordar, quiso desaparecer de ahí, pero, por causas atribuidas a un mago experto como Dumbledore (que tras ver la fotografía decidió echar un hechizo anti desaparición a la habitación) no pudo escabullirse del interrogatorio iniciado por todo el mundo invitado.

- ¿Empiezas tu? – dijo uno de los conocedores del desconcierto del joven, solo tres salían el secreto que encerraba esa imagen, y puesto que el protagonista no quería hablar, iban a hacerlo ellos.

- Si querido Moony, empiezo yo – dijo Sirius, sintiéndose una vez más el centro de atención, que era como le gustaba estar – Todo ocurrió la navidad de sexto curso…

*****Flash Back******

En una de las aulas del castillo de Hogwarts se estaba preparando una sorpresa muy especial para la noche de Navidad. Ese año muy pocos alumnos se habían quedado en el castillo, entre ellos Harry Potter, que mas por su relación con los mortifagos y su búsqueda intensiva por Lord Voldemort se había tenido que quedar allí, lamentándose de no poder pasar las navidades en la Madriguera, junto a sus dos mejores amigos, pero al, menos, estaba con su padrino.

Y este era uno de los mayores conspiradores de las historia, no por nada, en sus tiempos de alumno de la escuela, era miembro de los merodeadores, grupo terriblemente temido por los profesores y alumnos de las casas que no eran de Gryffindor en su época de escuela. Y este año se iba a vengar, si, su primer año libre, tras su declaración de inocencia por parte del ministerio (el año anterior se había logrado capturar a Peter, y junto con él, se había logrado la ansiada libertad), se iba a armar una buena en la celebración de navidad en el castillo. Sirius Black había vuelto y con mas ganas que nunca de gastar bromas… y para empezar esa noche.

Pero algo había alterado los planes de los dos merodeadores supervivientes, el director les había dado un encargo más importante, y ellos no habían podido rechazarlo, no por nada eran hombres de honor, y el director apeló a él y a una promesa olvidada de los dos para que la aceptasen a regañadientes… y ahora estaban con los preparativos.

- Dame eso.

- Toma, esto también es tuyo – Remus le pasó al otro hombre una parte de lo que Albus les había dado, él ya había terminado hacia bastante rato.

- ¿Todavía falta todo eso? – el animago señaló parte de las cosas extendidas encima de la mesa, no sabia donde iba a meter todo eso.

- No, esto es para otra persona – cogio entre sus manos la ropa señalada – pero no se quien…

Antes de que el hombre-lobo terminase su frase, la puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió fuertemente, dejando entrar a la persona que menos aprecio tenían sus dos anteriores ocupantes.

- Pero que veo aquí. Si son Papa Black y Remus Noel – se burló Severus Snape al ver los disfraces de los dos. Estos hicieron como si no le oían y siguieron colocándose sus adornos en los lugares correspondientes: en el gorro, en el traje, en las hebillas de las botas negras que portaban… en todos los sitios que era necesario – Y bien, ¿Quién va a ser el reno? – señaló los accesorios y el disfraz que se veían encima de la mesa – los otros siguieron sin hacerle caso – Veo que su inteligencia no sirve más allá que para gastar bromas – siguió burlándose el profesor, ahora que tenía una oportunidad única para desquitarse de todas las cosas que le habían hecho de pequeño, iba a aprovecharla.

- Cállate, Snape – le dijo alguien, llevándose una mano al bolsillo, pero a causa de cambiarse de ropa, la varita se encontraba mas cerca del profesor de pociones que de su propietario.

- ¿Buscabas esto? – Snape le enseñó la varita.

- Si, y ahora quita tus sucias manos de ella…

- Sabes, estaba pensando que… - empezó a decir el profesor, pero se oyó un gruñido procedente de alguien que sonaba como "_¿desde cuando piensa, Snivellus?",_ pero este continuó hablando – que tu ahijado estaría bien con este traje y que….

Antes de terminar de hablar, los dos merodeadores habían agarrado el traje y corrían hacia la casa de Gryffindor, había que reconocerlo, por una vez en su vida, Severus Snape, había ayudado a los merodeadores, aunque no quisiera hacerlo conscientemente.

------------------

- Harry, Harry – Sirius llamaba a su ahijado por toda la sala común

- ¿Seguro que querrá hacerlo? – le preguntaba su acompañante – No se, creo que a ningún muchacho le gusta disfrazarse, y más de eso.

- Si no quiere, le obligare – sentenció el papa Noel con el pelo negro.

- ¿De que vais vestidos? – un somnoliento adolescente bajaba las escaleras, le habían despertado los gritos, e intentaba enfocar la vista a las dos figuras borrosas y rojas que tenia enfrente.

- Harry, ven, quiero que te pruebes algo – este se vio de repente arrastrado de nuevo hacia su dormitorio. Si hubiera estado mas despierto, quizás no se hubiera dejado al ver que era lo que le esperaba, pero el sueño no le dejaba razonar y se dejó arrastrar por su querido padrino (que portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con la varita en la mano, para algo que tenia preparado, junto al disfraz)

-------------------

Que mas decir de esa noche… pues que la cena entre las mayoría de los profesores, y los alumnos que se habían quedado allí trascurrió de forma muy animada (para suerte para el único alumno de cuarto para arriba todos los damas eran chicos de primer y segundo curso que podía chantajear para que no contasen lo ocurrido esa noche). La entrega de regalos alcanzó a todos, y fueron repartidos alegremente por dos radiantes papas noeles, y un enfurruñado reno que llevaba el saco lleno de los paquetes.

Todos se sintieron felices esa noche, y, de repente, un flash se vio de entre una de las sillas…

**** Fin Flash Back ******

- Así que por esto te estuvo molestando Snape en las siguientes clases que tuvimos – Ron comentó al terminar el relato Sirius (que no había dejado que nadie le interrumpiese y él solo había contado toda la historia) – Yo que pensaba que lo de los cuernos se refería a otra cosa – ese ultimo comentario arrancó risas de todos los reunidos en torno a la fotografía que mostraba a un Harry de dieciséis años vestido de reno (su "querido" padrino le había echado un hechizo que impedía que pudiera quitarse el disfraz hasta las 12 de la noche del día 24 de diciembre), y cargando un saco que parecía lleno de regalos, tras él se veía a dos sonrientes hombres con traje rojo y blanco.

- Al menos ya me vengue de él – dijo enigmáticamente Harry viniendo de la cocina, se había podido escabullir gracias a una artimaña del director, pero alcanzó a oír las risas provocadas al terminar el relato.

- ¿Cómo? – quisieron saber todos los reunidos, pero lo único que consiguieron fue que la sonrisa de Harry se hiciera mas grande.

- Ya lo verán – fue lo único que contestó antes de sentarse en su sitio, el sillón frente a la chimenea. – Ya es casi la hora, Albus – se dirigió al cómplice.

- Ah, si, si. Niños, vengan aquí – se dirigió a los tres pequeños que todavía seguían observando el lento avance de las manecillas del reloj – Papa Noel está a punto de llegar – a esto, los tres se levantaron de su posición vigilante y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban todos los adultos, incluidos sus padres.

- ¿Quien es este año? – susurró Ginny a su marido, pero este no le contestó, todavía seguía con aquella extraña sonrisa. La anfritiona empezó a observar el rostro de todas las personas que estaban en la sala, Ron estaba, Remus y Sirius también, Albus, Hagrid, su padre, Arthur Weasley, sus hermanos… todos los posibles candidatos a vestirse están todavía allí, y a ella no se le ocurría ningún otro candidato.

De pronto, el fuego de la chimenea dejó paso a una figura vestida con el típico traje del hombrecillo bonachón que reparte regalos, junto a él estaba un saco lleno de paquetes. Estaba tan bien conseguido, que nadie pudo adivinar de quien se podía tratar, la barba le cubría todo, y los ojos estaban ocultos, quizás a propósito, bajo unas cejas abundantes, pero hizo su cometido, repartió a todos sus correspondientes regalos y se fue, tras desear una feliz navidad a todos (con la voz un poco acatarrada por cierto, o alterada, que fue lo que le pareció a Hermione)

Ya era hora de recoger, de dar por finalizada esa estupenda jornada de alegría, de encuentros, de sorpresas y recuerdos. En la puerta de la gran casa, en el Valle de Godric, se fueron despidiendo todo el mundo, agradeciendo la maravillosa velada pasada y la estupenda entrega de regalos por parte del misterioso Papa Noel. Muchas preguntas se hicieron para desenmascararle, pero el único que sabia quien era, respondía con una sonrisa enigmática. Al final, se propuso que el año siguiente también viniese y Harry respondió que se vería lo que se pudiera hacer al respecto, mirando directamente a Dumbledore.

Al final solo se quedaron las dos parejas iniciales en el salón, junto con sus hijos, que se encontraban dormidos en la alfombra, la mayoría abrazados a los peluches regalados. Esa sería la hora en que todos los secretos fuesen revelados.

- Ron, cariño, tengo otro regalo para ti – una muy mimosa Hermione se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido, llevaba toda la velada igual.

- ¿El que? – dijo este, pensando quizás en algo muy especial, sin importarle que otra pareja estuviera mirando (Ginny parecía estar muy atenta a lo que estaba sucediendo en el otro sofá)

- ¿Te acuerdas el mes pasado?

- Si

- ¿Cuándo nos quedamos dormidos aquí?

- Si

- ¿Frente a la chimenea?

- Si – volvió a responder el pelirrojo, recordando muy bien esa noche.

- Pues… estoy embarazada… de gemelos – soltó finalmente la muchacha.

- Te lo he dicho, Ron, no te acerques al fuego – rió Harry, recordando el comienzo de la velada, a lo que todo el mundo imitó después, sabían de la atracción que tenia este por ese elemento.

- Ahora, ya – Ron se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, causadas por la risa de unos momentos antes. – Dinos quien se escondía en el traje. Estoy intrigado con ello – normalmente, algún hombre que estaba en la velada, subía al piso de arriba y, tras trasfigurar la ropa en una de rojo y blanco, bajaba a la sala para repartir los regalos, pero este año, Harry había impedido cualquier intento por hacer eso.

- Pues… me costó mucho… pero mucho convencerlo…

- Dilo ya – dijo Ginny

- Creo que ha quedado convincente… después de todo… y a pesar de sus quejas iniciales….

- Pero, puedes hacer ya el favor de decirlo

- Tenia que salir todo perfecto… así que coloque la fotografía en el álbum… y mientras vosotros estabais entretenidos, lo fui a buscar…

- Así que, ¿la foto estaba puesta a propósito? – el otro asintió.

- ¿Y estaba ahí para que no nos diésemos cuenta de que te escabullías? – Harry siguió asintiendo

- ¿Y quien era?, si se puede saber – preguntó desesperado Ron.

- Nada más y nada menos, que nuestro querido profesor de pociones – desveló el muchacho

Y así fue, amigos míos, como el día de Navidad concluyó en una casa del Valle de Godric. Sorpresa tras sorpresa, recuerdos tras recuerdos, regalos tras regalos, el día dio paso a la noche, la luna pasó entera por el cielo, y las estrellas empezaron a tintinear por la bóveda celeste. En esa casa, todo el mundo finalmente se durmió, contestadas ya todas sus dudas.

Y recordando el principio de esta historia: la navidad es época de paz, magia, tranquilidad, compañerismo, generosidad, ilusión, sueños… y época de sacar lo mejor de las personas y mostrar la cara más amable a los demás. Así sea ahora y por siempre.

**Fin**

+++++++++++

Si les ha gustado, ya saben, pueden dejar reviews,

Feliz comienzo de clases.


End file.
